1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for an electronic business transaction of a trading card. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic business transaction system and a method thereof for selling, by an electronic business transaction utilizing a computer, a card pack in which a plurality of kinds of trading cards are substantially randomly selected by a predetermined number and packed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a card pack in which a predetermined number of trading cards are packed is sold over the counter. A combination of cards within a card pack includes plural kinds of cards, and a card having rarity value is mixed at a certain probability within each card pack. Therefore, a purchaser (user) selects a card pack to be purchased, pays for the card pack at a register, opens the card pack as soon as the user goes out of the store before going home and looks forward to checking the kind of the cards enclosed therein. That is, the user has a strong emotion to check the contents as soon as possible at a time of purchasing the card pack and determine whether or not the card they don't have can be obtained.
On the other hand, with growing rate of Internet access around the world, utilization of an electronic business transaction or electronic commerce is increasing, in which various kinds of items are selectively purchased through the Internet, and the items are sent to a purchaser's home by mail, parcel delivery service or the like after electronic account settlement. It is probable that the trading card is sold utilizing the electronic business transaction.
However, in a case of purchasing the trading card by the electronic business transaction, the user cannot know the contents until the purchased card pack is delivered to his or her house. Therefore, many of the users tend to utilize a conventional counter selling and thus, in an aspect of sales of the trading card, there is a problem with successfully promoting the utilization of the electronic business transaction.
One approach to solving this problem, at a time of the electronic business transaction, is to permit the contents to be freely viewed beforehand on the web site similar to sales of other items. However, applying this method to the sales of the trading card causes the following disadvantage. That is, the more kinds of trading cards which the user already has (undesired cards for the user) increases the probability of the user canceling the purchase, increases connect time and causes electronic business transaction process troubles.
Furthermore, if the combination of the kinds of the enclosed trading cards is increased in number, there may occur situations where there is a difference between the confirmed or checked contents and delivered contents. If a card pack having the same contents with that confirmed by the user is not delivered, user's expectations are not met, thereby discrediting the electronic business transaction all the more.